The Prince and the Pauper
by Sidni-BD
Summary: This is for my friend Marek (the beautiful lady in the photo.) She had a dream, and I thought I should write it out! :P this is a JackXHuman!Bunnymund fic. Rated M for later chapters and occaisonal language. Please enjoy and keep shipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! SO this is for my bestest friend Marek. She's a crazy yaoi fangirl just like me! JackRabbit is her biggest ship and I promised to help it sail! XP please enjoy!**

It was a hard day at work for Aster. He's been stuck at his desk with piles and piles of paperwork. He now questions why he allowed his co-workers to drag him to this place. Aster was in a purple room with fabric walls and a stage in the front. The man then realized what kind of place this was. "Really, Nick?! A stripper joint?" Aster snarled at the plump red faced man. He smiled. "What else can we do to celebrate your coming out?" The younger man sighed and took a seat in a chair, middle row to the stage. Soon after, a tall and slender man with dark grey hair waltzed over, flaunting off a skimpy maids dress. "Be my master?" He asked with a slight pout. Aster denied politely. Being the male human that he is, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander to a small pale body twirling on silver pole. This young man was dressed in a light blue and white playboy bunny outfit. It was much more flattering than the other older man's outfit. The boy twisted around the pole so he was facing the audience, and slid downward slowly, locking eyes with Aster. Your Girlfriends Nightmare played in the background as the albino climbed up the pole, wrapped his legs around the metal, and let his torso fall back, doing a sort of handstand. Catcalls and howling were heard in the audience of the grown men. "Gross pigs.." The man muttered to himself. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt the same way about the young male stripper. "Oi, Nick." The bearded man turned his attention away from the winter playboy bunny. "How can you... er... request him?" Nick smiled and told him what to do.

Aster did what he was told and soon found him waiting in a room with a rather large bed. Soon, he was joined by the playboy bunny, and he couldn't stop staring at the way his hips moved when he sauntered over to him. Aster put his hands up, in a surrender sort of gesture." Uhm, can we talk instead?" He smiled weakly at the young boy. He nodded and sat down right next to Aster, his skinny right thigh rubbing against Asters left. His face started to get warm as he took off his suit jacket and draped it across the young boy's shoulders. "Considering the weather, you must be freezing your knickers off, mate." The boy smiled weakly. "So why do you just want to talk, mister?" Aster chuckled. "I'm not the type to go to stripper joints. And you just seem young to work in a place like this. How old are you, lad?" The boy gave him a look. "One, my name is Jack. And to answer your question, I'm 17." Aster was shocked. The white haired boy could've pulled off being at least 20.

"Why are you working in a place like this, Jack?" Said teen shrugged, "I live alone with my brother and two sisters. I have no other way of paying for their expenses. No one else would take me for a job. Jamie just started middle school, while my sisters are starting second grade. I can't just pull them out of school, nor can I expect Jamie to get a job at such a young age. I get 20 dollars an hour, plus tips. Right now, I'm making enough money to feed all my siblings and keep them in school." Aster looked thoughtfully, "But what about you? Do you feed yourself? Go to school?" The albino shook his head, "Jamie and the girls come first."

"You are one strong kid, mate."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack smiled at the Australian's compliment. Aster couldn't help but smile himself. The albino had a contagious grin that could brighten other people's day. "Thank you, sir." Asters smile brightened. "Anytime. And, please call me Aster." Jack shrugged off the coat and tried handing it to Aster. "I need to be going home now." Aster glanced at his watch. '10:30?!' He looked back up to the teen and said, "I couldn't bare to see you walking around in that. Let me drive you home?" Jack seemed hesitant at first, but then nodded his head. "Sure. Thank you, si-Aster" when he walked out of the building, he noticed Nick winking and giving him a big thumbs up. "Bugger off." He mouthed back at the flabby man.

The ride to Jacks condo was quiet until the albino was looking through his cd collection. "You have journey?!" After a little bit of searching for a button, the roof of Asters convertible rolled down. "Do you mind?" Jack asked, hopeful the well toned man wouldn't mind. "Go right ahead." Aster said with a smile. Jack pressed play on the 6 cd changer and unbuckled. "Shouldn't you keep that on, mate?" The teen shook his white haired head. "I've done this before. Don't worry." Before before Aster could protest or ask what he had done before, Jack stood on the leather seat and spread his arms wide. "WOOHOO! Don't stop! Believing~!" Aster couldn't help but sing along. "Streetlights. People!"  
The Australian looked up at the boy as his smile got wider, if possible. 'Thats so cute and weird at the same time..' He thought to himself. Then, he cleared his throat and spoke aloud, "You should probably sit down. I don't want you to get hurt." A very noticeable blush spread across Jacks snow white skin. "S-Sorry." The teen stuttered. "Aster smiled at Jack's look of embarrassment. "It's fine, mate. But if you don't mind me asking, why did you do that?" The albino snapped his seat belt into place. "It makes me feel alive," he answered, "It makes me feel like I'm not useless." Aster frowned and patted Jack's shoulder. "You are not useless. Your sweet, fun, and loving. The way you risk yourself to take care of your siblings in honorable," Jack's blush deepened, "But you shouldn't be working in a place like that. Your young, you should be working at a place more.. Appropriate." "I would if I could." Jack replied, " I've been job hunting the minute I turned 14, but no one wants to hire a boy who lives by himself with 3 kids. Matthew's Thong is the one place that let me in without a parent signature." Aster thought, then said, you never know. There might be a company that's willing to hire you." Jack smiled weakly. "Yeah. Turn left here." Aster did as he was told and pulled up to a run down home. "Thank you so much, Aster. You have no idea what it means to me." Jack took off the man's jacket and held it out in his hand. "Keep it." Aster said with a smile. "Thank you." Jack smiled, then turned and ran to his front door, still in his bunny costume. He looked over his shoulder and saw Aster watching him dig his pocket out if his backpack. He smiled wider and entered his shabby home. "Hey guys! I'm home!" He closed the door and leaned against it, smelling the jacket a little, smiled, then searched to find his siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm doing better at this posting thing! I'm proud! So, please enjoy this next chapter! I do not own Rise of the Guardians or it's characters in any shape or form. I don't even own this idea. It's Marek's! **

"But Bubby! I don't wanna go to school!" Jack chuckled and buttoned up his youngest sister's jacket. "I know, Snowflake, but it will help you be really smart when you're older!" He turned to his brother. "Please hold their hands until you all get on the bus." Jamie nodded and took both of his sisters' hands. Jack stood at the front door, away from the rain, and watched his siblings climb onto the school bus.

Jack closed the door behind him and glanced at the coat hanger. With a gentle sigh, he let his hand graze his new friend's slick, black coat. He was startled when he heard the doorbell chime throughout his home. He turned around and opened the door to see familiar green eyes and dark grey hair. "Hey, Aster!" Said man smiled. "Can I come in? Jack nodded opened the door, and stepped aside to let Aster in. After a short silence, the teen blurted. "Thanks!" Aster looked away from a family photo and at Jack's pale face. He handed Aster his jacket. "Thanks for everything last night." Aster smiled. "Of course." Jack motioned for him to sit on the raggedy old couch. "I was thinking, after I dropped you off last," The green eyed man sat the picture on the wooden coffee table. "I think I know a place where you can work, with your clothes on." Jack smiled and blushed slightly. "Where?" Aster leaned so his elbows were resting on his knees. "Come work with me." A question formed on the albino's face. "You can come work as my assistant." Aster repeated, "I see a lot of potential in you. We can use someone like you in our company." Jack pondered. "Well… What company do you work for?" It was Aster's turn to blush. "Bunny Co. I know, it's a silly name, but it's been handed down for a few generations, and there's nothing we can do about the name. It was originally my grandfather's sweets company." Jack's face lit up. "Oh! You work for Bunny? I used to love the chocolate covered marshmallow bunnies when I was a kid! I used to beg my mom and dad to get them more often than Easter." He laughed. "Thank you, Aster. I think I'll take you up on your offer." With another giggle, his thigh accidentally touched Aster's. The sensation made the albino jump up from his seat in shock, blush spreading across his cheeks. Aster looked at him alarmed. "Uh… You want something to drink?" he smiled, rubbed the back of his head awkwardly wile walking out of the room backwards to the kitchen.

Jack set his hands palm down on the old counter.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?_'


	4. (Really Short) Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one day? I'm on a roll! Oh, And I thought of a better name for the fic Tell me what you think! :3**

Jack entered the room with two mugs of hot chocolate. "I thought we could use something to warm us up!" He sat Aster's mug on the coffee table. With his cup still in his hand, he plopped down next to Aster, just not close enough to accidentally bump him again. Because if the sudden movement, a large drip of the hot liquid splashed into his eye. "Ah! Damn!" Aster looked up from his cup and saw him covering his left eye. "Here let me see." He took Jack's chin in one hand while searching for irritation in Jack's icy blue eye. It was then he realized how close their faces were. "Er.. it looks like everything's fine." Both of their faces tinted pink. After clearing his throat, Jack asked, "So what position do you work for at Bunny?" Aster blew on his drink. "Oh, I'm the CEO." The albino nearly choked on his mini marshmallows. "CEO? Does that mean your like, filthy rich?" Aster chuckled, "Yeah, I guess. But I don't really care about the money."

"You're definitely not like all the other wealthy people. They all say, 'I can't buy happiness, but I'd rather cry in a Ferrari.'" Jack shook his head in disappointment. Aster smiled. "I'd much rather cry on the shoulder of the person I love." Jack blushed. "That's really cute." Aster nodded in thanks."

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm seriously stuck right now and I need to upload something today. I promise I will upload a longer chapter for chapter 5! Thank you all for enjoying and reading, and thank you Marek for the satchel you made me!**

**Chubby Bunny! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A full weekend with Marek.. That means a weekend of Chubby Bunny! Yay! And to the email I got, this is what Chubby Bunny is for me and Marek! (** s/9040016/1/Chubby-bunny) **We are going to be doing the actual game though. And there's going to be a video up with it! ^.^ I would like to thank Marek for making me all these bracelets and a new satchel! (It's gonna be Jack Frost themed!) We are such dorks… I would also like to know what you guys think on the name change. I would also like to mention that Aster is the CEO of a candy company for Easter in NYC. This is not going to be that fluffy of a chapter. It's mostly going to be the bond between Jamie, Pippa, and Sophie growing. I hope you enjoy it! **

"Aster? What do you need?" Jack asked the green eyed man in his doorway. "I was hoping you would like a fun day at the square. An amusement park opened up." Jack smiled, "Oh how sweet! Well I-" Jamie, Pippa, and Sophie cheered behind the white haired teen. Aster chuckled, "Is that a yes?" Jack nodded. "Just one second while I get their coats." Aster stepped inside the familiar home. Sophie stepped forward and hesitantly looked at Aster while hiding behind the brown couch. "Hey there, little one. What's your name?" Sophie didn't answer his question, she just brushed a strand of her stringy blonde hair out of her green eyes. "Hmm.." Aster dug around in his pocket and found what he was looking for. "Here you go, little tyke." He held out a medium size chocolate egg wrapped in colorful foil. "We made this one yesterday, along with a 12 more. We put in a little marshmallow in there. You want to be the first to taste it?" Sophie nodded slightly and edged toward the out stretched hand. She took a hold of the chocolate egg, and slowly peeled off the foil wrapper, as if she was afraid if it were to tear. After one small bite, her whole face lit up. Aster smiled at the sight. He has always loved the look on the kids' faces when they ate his candy, but since he started working as CEO, he never got the chance to see the smiles again.

**I'm so sorry it's so short, but I don't have much time during class to start a new chapter! I will try to work on it more often. Thank you all for so much reviews! I mostly just wrote this for my lovely husband, but I am happy to write it for more people too! Thank you again and I'll see you next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**;-; I'm sorry, I missed my due date. I'm only one day late though! I figured out a way to do this on a mac.. i hate these things. So this is going to be a 3 chapter upload day! I hope you enjoy the fluff! Keep shipping! :D**

Jack clapped his bare hands"Okay! Are you guys ready?" The siblings cheered. Aster looked worriedly towards the teens pale hands. "Don't you need gloves, mate?" Pippa shook her head. "Bubba doesn't need clothes! He likes the cold weather!" Aster blushed at the statement of the teen not needing clothes in general. "But won't you get ill from wearing that?" Aster pointed his chin at Jack's blue hoodie and light brown pants. Pippa shook her head yet again. "I never get sick." Replied the albino.

The children's eyes were widened in excitement and amusement as they neared the entrance to Warren's Amusement Park. "Never been to one?" Asked Aster. Jack shook his head "Mom and dad took me and Jamie when he was younger. But we haven't gone back since. Not enough money." Jamie looked at his older brother. "I don't remember." Jack smiled sympathetically. "I know. You were to young to remember." Jamie looked up expectantly, a sad look in his eyes. "Was this before they ran away?" Aster snapped his head in Jack's direction. "What?" The albino looked sheepishly back at the man. "When I was around 14 I found out that my parents had taken my college fund and spent it on their selfish vacations. I would've been fine with just mine, but they took Jamie's fund too. They didn't even bother making Pippa and Sophie a fund." Sophie looked up when she heard her name. "What's a college fund, Bubby?" Jack ruffled her hair. "Something that you should've had in the beginning." He turned to Aster. "But that's a story for a later date. Today is a happy day! It's our first time coming to one of these together." Aster clasped his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'm glad I could help mate." The kids started cheering when they finally reached the ticket booth. "Hello and welcome to Warren's Amusement Park." Greeted the oh so excited employee. "Two adults, three children." Said Aster. He pulled out his wallet. "Oh! Aster you don't have to do that!" Aster smiled at the teen. "I kind of do, mate. I doubt you brought your money." Jack patted his front and back pocket for his wallet, but found nothing but empty pockets. Jack could feel heat spread across his upper cheeks. "Aster couldn't help but smile at the sight. 'Is this becoming a game for me? Try to make that cute little bugger blush?' He handed the money to the impatient employee. Said teen sighed and stamped Jack and Aster's hand. Aster picked up Sophie so she could reach the counter. "Hai!" She smiled at the clerk. "Hey kid. Give me your hand." Sophie looked worriedly at Aster, seeing if it was alright. He smiled, took her hand in his. Jack couldn't help but love the sight of Sophie's small delicate hand in Aster's larger muscular one. The clerk stamped her hand, the print of a daisy staying on her skin. "Pretty!" Aster smiled and set the blonde on her feet. With a smile, Jack watched Jamie and Pippa get their stamps and escorted the children into the amusement park.

"Ooh! Bubby I wanna play the duckie game!" "I wanna go on that zombie coaster!" "Lets go on the carousel!" Sophie was still clutching Aster's large hand. Jack laughed and gently touched shoulders with the man. "I've never seen them so happy. Thank you, Aster. You have no idea how much this means to me. " Aster blushed. "It's my pleasure, mate."


	7. Chapter 7

"Dangit! I can't shoot the duckie!" Sophie pouted and put the fake rifle back on the counter. Aster looked at Sophie and put 5 more dollars on the counter. "I'll have a go, please." The clerk nodded and allowed Aster to pick up the gun. He positioned the end against his shoulder and gently squeezed the trigger. The fake duck was knocked down. Jack and the kids cheered as the other three ducks were knocked over with their faint quacks. "What would you like sir?" Asked the clerk. He pointed at a white bunny. "That one, mate." The bunny was handed down from the clerk, to Aster, then to Sophie. "Here you go, little tyke." Sophie smiled brightly, looked into the icy blue eyes of the rabbit , and giggled. "Bunny bunny hop hop!" Jack loved the sight of seeing his youngest sister so happy. Sophie hugged the rabbit tightly and let Jack to escort her to another game.

"You two! That happy couple!" Aster and Jack both looked in the direction of the man yelling. "Us..?" Asked Jack. The man nodded. How about you test your relationship with our compatibility scale?" "Uhm. We're not-" Aster chuckled and put his arm around the teen's shoulders. "C'mon. It'll be funny." He led the group over. The teen sighed and agreed to play. The man put a heart shaped button in his hand as well as Aster's. when the two pressed the button simultaneously, the pinks scale boosted up to the top. "Amazing!" Exclaimed the man. "You are the first couple to get a hundred percent!" He handed a big fluffy penguin with a pinks heart on the stomach and a blue bow tie to Jack and motioned to a camera. "How bout a kiss for our board?" Jack worriedly looked at Aster, who was smiling brightly. "It's okay. It's just a kiss." Jack swallowed a giant lump in his throat as Aster leaned down, letting his warm lips meet Jack's cold ones. A flash showed and the man took out the developed photos. "Here. One for you." Jack blushed as Aster accepted the gift. He looked at the board. There was a paper like the scale on there, and couples kissing where the percentage were supposed to be. Aster and Jack were on the top, Jack's head tilted upward, hugging the penguin, and Aster gently holding the back of the white hair. Their eyes met for a second, and they both looked away, blushing more profusely.

Jack hugged the penguin tightly as he and his siblings were escorted to their front door by Aster. "Thank you again Aster. I've never seen the kids so happy." "What about you?" Questioned Aster as the kids went inside, leaving the two outside. "Yeah. I don't think I've been this happy either." Jack beamed. "See you Monday, Aster" he turned to open the door. "Jackie, wait." Said teen turned back around to see the man close to his face. Aster quickly closed the empty space and pressed his lips against Jack's before quickly retreating and saying. "See you Monday."


	8. Chapter 8

"Bai Bubby! Tell I said hi!" Sophie waved to her older brother as the 14 year old bot escorted her and her year older sister to the school bus. "I will Snowflake! Have fun!" Jack waved back with a huge grin on his face. Today, he was starting his position as Aster's assistant. He would have to call him by his last name during work hours, of course. And since he thought about it, he never really knew the man's last name. 'I'll have to ask him before we get there.' He thought.

Jack had an hour before Aster came to pick him up, so he spent his time in his room cuddling the blue eyed, blue bow wearing penguin Aster had helped win. Jack could feel heat spread across his cheeks as his gaze fell on the taped picture of him and Aster kissing, Sophie still clutching his hand, Pippa just smiling at the camera in his hand me down clothes, and Jamie eating the ice cream cone the older man had bought him. Jack his his face in the pink heart in the penguin's stomach. 'He's going to be my boss starting today', he scolded himself, 'I cannot feel this way.' The sound of the doorbell made him bolt from his bed and look in the direction of the sound. Before leaving his room, he remembered the goodbye kiss Aster had given him that night. Jack absent-mindedly grazed his finger tips over his lips, the same spot that had been intruded by a certain tall, tan man's lips have been. With a gentle sigh, he grabbed his coat and happily greeted Aster, many thanks soon following for the job.

**That's it for today! I'm so so so sorry I missed yesterday! I got distracted with Minecraft... that happens a lot... Thank you so much for reading! Thank you Marek for all the support (Threats) throughout this story and thanks for all the yarn stuff! Everyone! I will also be doing a JackRabbit story after the movie Enchanted. The "Cast List" is up on the story and my DA is on my profile if you want to see some of my (crappy) drawings! I love you and sporks for all! *Throws sporks in the air***


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh wow!" Jack looked out Aster's wall length window of his office. "You can practically see all of New York from up here!" Aster smiled at his enthusiasm. "You'll be working with me in here. Well, outside of here. As you saw, there is a desk just next to the door, that's where you'll be. There is an intercom system that's connected to the one in here, so you can always reach me." Jack turned to Aster with tears brimming his eyes. Startled, Aster ran to the teen and held his shoulders gently. "What's wrong?" Jack smiled. "You're the nicest person I've ever met. I'd never think anyone would do this for me and here you are. Giving me everything I've ever needed or wanted. Thank you Aster." With the tears now streaking down his face, he hugged the man tightly around the waist. "Anytime... Jackie."

Nick cleared his throat to make his presence known. Jack quickly retreated from Aster's waist. "Aster, I still need your recommendations for the new candy wrappers." Said the Russian man with a smile directed toward Jack. "Say... Have I seem you somewhere before?" Jack's face then turned red. "Um.. You might remember me from my previous job.." Aster worriedly looked between the two. Nicky's face brightened in realization. "Oh! You were that cute little bunny in the winter colors! Yes I remember you! Y'know, little Aster here had a real liking for yo-" the big man was then hit by miniature plush rabbit. "How about I help you get started?" Aster asked with a smile plastered on his face.

~.~.~after work~.~.~

"Thank you so much Toothiana! I'll be home as soon as I can!" Jack closed his phone and put it in his back pocket. "Have a good night Aster! See you tomorrow!" Aster stood from his seat and called out the door. "Jack, wait!" The albino popped his head back into the doorway. "How about we get a celebratory dinner for your first day at work?" Jack beamed. "Its a date!" He reopened his phone to tell his babysitter of the change of plans before Aster could reply.

"I didn't expect that you could cook, BunBun." Jack mused. Aster looked back with amusement as he continued cutting carrots. "BunBun..?" Jack giggled. "That's what Sophie calls you. She really likes you, Aster. I think you would make a wonderful father." He stood from the wooden chair, walked into the kitchen and stood next to Aster where he was stirring until putting in some sort of seasoning. "So what'cha making?" Aster looked up from the pot. "M'granny's beef stew. I loved it as a wee one and thought it would be perfect for an occasion like this." He brought the wooden spoon up to the teen. "Try it." Jack smiled, blew gently on the spoon and took a taste of the stew. His face brightened. "That's really good!" Jack then noticed how close their faces were. He coughed nervously and made his decision, feeling his heart beating against his chest. "Er.. Aster. I feel like I should tell you this now.." He took a deep breath. "I think I'm in-" His words were interrupted by the older man's lips crashing against his own. This kiss was not like the ones before. They were innocent and curios. This one was heated and full of passion. "I love you, Jack."


	10. Chapter 10

Jack smiled at his confession and kissed the man again, only gentler. "I love you too, Aster." The man smiled in the kiss and experimentally licked his lower lip. Jack complied and spread his pale pink lips apart, colliding his tongue with Aster's. Aster moaned and let his tongue travel around the younger one's mouth, claiming every crevice. His arms trailed down the slender body and rest on his small yet pert ass. Jack squeaked in surprise but jumped into Aster's arms. Aster carried him to his bedroom, not breaking this intense make out session.

Jack whined slightly when Aster had to break the kiss so he could put him on his round purple bed. Jack just watched with list filled eyes as Aster undid the young man's buttons, fumbling from trying to be quick. Jack giggled and helped his new mate take off his shirt and did the same to Aster's quicker than the other man. Aster pounced on the albino and attacked his neck with kisses and gentle nips, awarded with moans from Jack. His small hand reached the back of Aster's head. The man reluctantly pulled away from the milky white neck gave attention to the pert nipples, now erect from the excitement. Aster flicked one with his thumb and received a shudder from the man under him. He licked and held the left nipple in his mouth while the other was played with his for finger and thumb. "Aster..." Said man let his tongue snail down his torso and linger at Jack's belly button. " Ngh... Don't tease me~.." "As you wish." Said Aster, and he quickly in did his belt and practically tipped off Jack's pants and boxers. "Aster chuckled at his boxers. "Duckies?" Jack bucked his hips forward. "Shut up and do it!" Surprised at his forwardness, he complied by taking in half of the teen's length. Jack let out a moan grabbing the dark grey hair and prompting him forward. After just a few licks, Jack could feel him reaching his end, but Aster pulled away from the aching member. The man quickly took off his own pants and undergarments. Jack gaped at his length. Would he even fit in him? There was one way to find out. Aster put two of his fingers together in front of the pale face. "Suck." Jack looked at the man lustfully. "I'm not a virgin. I used to be a stripper, remember?" He looked into the icy blue eyes. "Are you sure, mate?" White hair shook as Jack nodded his head. Aster picked up Jack slightly, positioned himself and slid in halfway slowly. Jack let out a loud moan. Aster hissed and pushed in the other half. "Aster~" said man just wanted to fuck him till his own release, but knew that he had to tend to Jack's pleasures first he repositioned slightly and started to thrust, trying to find his sweet spot. After a few more thrusts, Jacks small hums turned into loud moans of bliss. The feeling walls clenching around his member made him moan Jack's name. Aster's right hand held tightly onto Jack's dick, hastily jerking his hand up and down. With a final yell from each man, they both released, Aster inside of the teen, and Jack all over his and Aster's chest. Aster panted and fell next to his new lover. He brushed a stray strand of hair from his face, cupped his chin, and kisses his lips gently.  
Jack flipped open his phone. "What are you doing, Jackie?" Jack smiled. "Texting Toothiana to see if she can just stay the night. I don't feel like I'm going home tonight." After doing so, Aster pulled the teen into a hug, Jack's head resting on the man's chest while Aster's was on top of Jack's, rubbing his chin on the soft white hair slightly. Just before falling into a happy blissful sleep, Aster muttered, "Mine."

**And there you have it! They have finally confessed their love to each other! The moment Marek has been waiting for! **


	11. Chapter 11

Aster woke to the feeling of soft hair tickling his exposed chest. He slowly opened his eyes with a soft happy smile and saw gray smoke flowing outwards of the kitchen. The green eyes widened. "Jack!" Said boy woke with a jump and shrieked at the smoke filling the bedroom. Aster jumped frond the bed, grabbed a bathrobe for Jack and pulled on pajama pants, not even bothering to get boxers or a shirt. "Get on!" Aster leaned forward slightly as Jack jumped up and clung his arms around the well toned neck. Aster held tightly onto the skinny legs and burst out his apartment and out of the building, the fire alarm screeching as soon as the fire door was opened.

"Today a fire has struck the apartment where the CEO of the infamous Bunny Co. lives. Police say its from a dinner left on the stove. Perhaps this is because and his boyfriend were off tending to their desires. , what do you have to say to those watching?" The camera followed Aster hugging a crying Jack, a scowl crossing his face. "Get that bloody thing away from me!" Toothiana turned off the TV and nervously looked at the three kids next to her. "Why was Bubby crying?" Asked Sophie. She patted the soft blonde hair. "He was just scared." Jamie's eyes were still fixed on the now black tv screen. "Aster...and Jack? It's about time." He took a bite into a piece of chocolate that a certain Australian had left for his youngest sister. Toothiana noticed his action and slapped the back of his head. "What do you think you're doing? It's 7:30! Chocolate is NOT breakfast! Go brush your teeth and don't come back out here till they shine!"


End file.
